vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear technology
Nuclear technology has been on Vexillium for the past few decades, developed for the purposes of both clean, safe power, but driven by the desire for the atomic bomb. However, realising the international terror that had been unleashed with these weapons, the Greater Burovian Realm and the Kingdom of Cruisana developed a system called the Electra Mundi that has allegedly neutralised all atomic weaponry. It has been put to the test only once, in 298ap, when Rio fired numerous weapons toward Armatirion. However, while debate remains (see the relevant article), the world rests easier knowing it is there. Nations with nuclear technology are as follows: Nuclear power Uses nuclear power *'Aethelnia' — has a small nuclear power plant, for scientific and medical research purposes. Plans exist to close the facility. *'Bowdani' — uses nuclear power, both for civilian and military purposes. *'Caboteniasa' — uses nuclear power. *'Feniz' — inherited nuclear technology from Hochlandia; however, detailed information is not available. Uranium mines and nuclear power stations exist. *'Lendosa' — roughly 40% of Lendosa's electricity comes from nuclear power. Almost all power plants are owned by the Confederate government — two others belong to the Lendian national government (a member of the Confederation), and one belongs to a private corporation, Lanatira. The Lendosan Confederate Navy also makes use of nuclear power on its ships and submarines. * — inherited two nuclear power plants from the former Federal Republic of Brolecia; the current plans to move away from fossil fuels would require the construction of more plants. *'Sempervirens' — uses nuclear power, although at present, primarily for research purposes. * — uses nuclear power. *'Trade and Development Corporation Territory '— Uses uranium- and thorium-based nuclear plants, generates 80% of used electricity from nuclear plants, sells various models of thorium-based reactors. *'United Territories' — uses nuclear power. *'Utania' — possesses one nuclear power plant, built by the Guwimithians, and approval has been granted for the construction of further plants. *'Whiland' — uses nuclear power. *'Xochimechatl' — there is one nuclear power station on the island. It was built in the days when Xochimechatl was a Lendian territory and is now co-owned by the city of Ravenniara and the Lendosan corporation Lanatira. Does not use nuclear power *'Akitania Berria' — does not have nuclear power plants, as nuclear power is banned. *'Greater Burovian Realm' — does not have nuclear power plants, as nuclear power is banned for environmental reasons. *'Caledon' — does not have nuclear power plants, and has officially renounced nuclear power. *'Cruisana' — does not have nuclear power plants, although has technology and research relating to them. *'Ferratus' — does not have nuclear power plants. *'Kukuria' — does not have nuclear power plants, as nuclear power is banned for environmental reasons. *'Lamb's Cove' — does not have nuclear power plants, although some research has been done. *'Lexicon Islands' — does not have nuclear power plants. *'Lysonia' — does not have nuclear power plants. *'Mari'im' — does not have nuclear power plants, as nuclear power is banned for environmental reasons. *'North Dignania' — does not have nuclear power plants. * — does not have nuclear power plants. *'South Dignania' — does not have nuclear power plants. *'Trinia' — does not have nuclear power plants, although no specific policy exists against them. *'Ulanova' — does not have nuclear power plants. *'Zartania' — does not have nuclear power plants, but is known to be researching the technology. Nuclear weapons Possesses weapons *'Davenport' — is believed to possess a small number of nuclear weapons, although this is officially denied. *'Greater Burovian Realm' — although strictly classified by I9, and never confirmed through official channels, it is believed that the Realm has an arsenal of nuclear weaponry, as well as its own Electra Mundi system - which in turn renders nuclear weapons useless. *'Gronk' — possesses nuclear weapons, although, since the collapse of Gronkian control over central Eras, much of its arsenal is probably in the hands of other countries. The new People's Republic's ATOMIX Division was responsible for a successful nuclear artillery test in mid-305. *'Ordland' — possesses nuclear weapons originally developed under the Rio regime. *'Whiland' — inherited nuclear technology from Northern Gronk and is a known nuclear weapons state. The Whilandian government understands the obsolescence of nuclear weapons due to the Electra Mundi, but maintains a small nuclear force for second strike purposes should this system fail. Possesses technology *'Bowdani' — has the technology to produce nuclear weapons, and could do so if required, but does not maintain any weapons as part of its military arsenal. *'Feniz' — is believed to have inherited some nuclear weapons technology from Hochlandia, although it is unclear as to how far Hochlandian research had progressed. Any nuclear weapons have been destroyed, however. *'Lendosa' — inherited nuclear weapons technology from its predecessor, the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics (which in turn inherited the technology from the Lendian Empire). All actual weapons have been dismantled, but the components have not been fully destroyed — this means that Lendosa could choose to reassemble its weapons at some future date. Lendosa does not disclose information on how far the weapons have been dismantled, or how long it would take to restore them to working order. Is researching technology *'Zartania' — is believed to be researching nuclear weapons technology, and possibly obtained technology from territories formerly controlled by Gronk. Zartania may, in fact, have obtained nuclear weapons already, but has never publicly stated this. *'Trade and Development Corporation Territory ' — Possesses isotope-separation, enrichment and machining technology. Does not have an official stance on nuclear-weapon possession, and is a funding contributor to Electra Mundi through donations to the Kingdom of Cruisiana. Degree of technology cooperation with Zartania is unknown. Does not possess weapons or technology *'Albion-Merité' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. *'Caledon' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. *'Draconia' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. *'Mari'im' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology, and has both the weapons and the technology illegal. *'Lamb's Cove' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology, and has stated an intention never to research it. *'Porto Capital' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. *'Rovens' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. * — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. * —— does not have nuclear weapons technology. *'Trinia' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology, and has stated an intention never to research it. *'Utania' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology. *'Xochimechatl' — does not possess nuclear weapons technology, and the government does not have the scientific or technological capacity to develop it. Not sorted [TECH: These are the ones on record as not having nukes, but which may or may not have the technology for nukes. Please classify as appropriate if you know.] *'Akitania Berria' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Burovia' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Caboteniasa' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Cimera' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Cruisana' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Ferratus' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Kukuria' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Lexicon Islands' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'North Dignania' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Sempervirens' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Solelhada' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'South Dignania' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Ulanova' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'United Territories' — does not have nuclear weapons. *'Wesmerité' — does not have nuclear weapons. Category:Science